Conventional LPAR capacity consolidation systems inefficiently rely exclusively on processor utilization as a metric, thereby failing to account for other properties and allowing an insufficient number of LPARs or an excessive number of LPARs to be included in a virtualization of a computing system (i.e., an undersubscription or an oversubscription, respectively, of the physical properties of the computing system from an architectural point of view). When undersubscribed, the server is underutilized and is wasted. When oversubscribed, the server is overutilized and the customer's service is negatively impacted. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.